There has been know a liquid ejection apparatus in which an ejection surface of a head is covered with a cover so as to protect the ejection surface from a user's hand or foreign matters (refer to JP 2002-347255A).
In the liquid ejection apparatus described in JP 2002-347255A, a plurality of heads 101 are provided with covers (caps 102), respectively. The covers can take a protection position where the covers cover the ejection surfaces of the corresponding heads and a retraction position where the covers do not cover the ejection surfaces of the corresponding heads. The retraction position of each cover is at the same side of the corresponding head (in FIG. 8 of JP 2002-347255A, the caps 102 are at left sides of the corresponding heads 101, respectively).
However, according to the technique of JP 2002-347255A, since the retraction position of at least one cover is located between the heads, it is not possible to reduce a distance between the heads.
When the distance between the heads is longer, positions on a recording medium, which liquids ejected from the head located at a downstream side of a conveyance direction of the recording medium reach, are deviated, so that a quality of an image is likely to be deteriorated.